Connectors and more particularly, connectors for making low voltage direct current electrical connection between conductive elements are known in the art. In particular, in one known application of a low voltage DC system, an electrified framework brings power and/or signals to an electrically powered device connected to the framework through specialized connectors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,910, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes an electrified framework system having a grid element which includes a top portion having a pair of conductors for distributing low voltage electricity disposed thereon. The conductors have opposing polarity and are disposed on opposing surfaces of the top portion of the grid element. The prior system also includes a connector which is mounted on the top portion of the grid element. The connector includes two conductive wire crimp contacts to provide a low voltage power connection between the pair of conductors and another conductive element capable of distributing low voltage electricity.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,042, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, similarly describes an electrified framework for bringing low voltage direct current power to various connected devices. In this described example, the framework includes an electrified bus bar such as those commonly used in suspended ceiling systems utilizing lay-in panels. The example bus includes a pair of conductors disposed on opposing surfaces of the top portion of the bus, and a pair of longitudinally extending electrifiable conductors positioned inside a lower flange portion of the bus to form an internal bus bar. In the described example, an electrical connector straddles over top of the support grid member and includes a conductive material extending downwardly from the top portion o f the grid member until a second exposed portion can mate with the lower conductor through a predefined access slot.
The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,910 utilizes a wire crimp (e.g., a spring) to hold a wire in the connector housing. The spring does the work of holding the wire in the connector, and yet is subject to misalignment and disconnection due to movement and/or strain on the wire. Because the grid is typically utilized in confined spaces, the wire problems with the prior art are oftentimes exaggerated.
The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,042, meanwhile provides for a clamping type connection between the upper and lower conductors of the grid itself The example connector does not provide for an interface between the grid and an external electrical device.
Accordingly, there is an identifiable need for a connector that is adapted for use with a low-voltage DC power grid including an electrified grid framework. The disclosed example connector provides for a push-in type contact for securely accepting multiple conductor sizes, and/or a conductor types. The disclosed connector that provides for the proper seating of an inserted wire within the housing of the connector, as well as a strain relief to hold the wire securely within the connector.